Easy
by endaki308
Summary: Saliendo de una fiesta sola, Haruna es atacada por el amigo de su ex. Rescatada por un extraño quien parece estar en el lugar y momento adecuado, pero su salvador, Fudo, se sienta detrás de ella en la clase de economía, dibujando en su cuaderno y mirándola fijamente. Fudo es protector, pero esconde sus propios secretos.
1. Chapter 1

**Como les prometi y en minutos su primer cap**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Cuando Haruna sigue a su novio de varios años a la universidad que él eligió, lo último que espera es que la bote dos meses después del inicio de clases. Después de dos semanas en estado de shock, se despierta ante su nueva realidad: es soltera, asiste a una universidad estatal en lugar de un conservatorio de música, es ignorada por su círculo de amigos y siendo acosada por el hermano de fraternidad de su ex, y reprobando una clase por primera vez en su vida.

Saliendo de una fiesta sola, Haruna es atacada por el amigo de su ex. Rescatada por un extraño quien parece estar en el lugar y momento adecuado, no quiere nada más que olvidar el ataque y esa noche —pero su salvador, Fudo, se sienta detrás de ella en la clase de economía, dibujando en su cuaderno y mirándola fijamente. Sus amigas lo llaman un perfecto chico rebote.

Cuando su atacante vuelve a acosarla, Haruna toma una decisión: aceptar su derrota o aprender a defenderse. Fudo sigue siendo protector, pero esconde sus propios secretos.

De repente, las apariencias lo son todo, y saber en quien confiar es todo menos _fácil._

* * *

**Esperar esperar y a esperar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conste q tengo sueño asi que quiza tenga alguno errores el que los vea q lo diga no se quede callado**

**Esto le pertenece al la manifica Tamara Webber**

* * *

Nunca noté a Fudo antes de esa noche. Era como si él no existiera, y de repente, se encontraba en todas partes.

Acababa de dejar la fiesta de Halloween en todo su apogeo detrás de mí.

Zigzagueando entre los autos amontonados en el estacionamiento trasero de la fraternidad de mi ex, le envié un texto a mi compañera de cuarto. La noche era hermosa y cálida

—Un típico verano al estilo sureño.

De las ventanas abiertas de la casa, la música sonaba a través del pavimento, salpicado de ocasionales estallidos de risas, borrachos retándose y pidiendo más bebidas.

Como conductor designado esa noche, era mi responsabilidad conseguir que Fuyuppe regresara a nuestro dormitorio en una sola pieza, sin importar si yo quería estar o no, un minuto más en la fiesta. Mi mensaje decía que me llamara o texteara cuando estuviera lista para irse.

Por la manera en que ella y su novio, Endo, se habían ahogado en tequila mientras bailaban manoseándose antes de tomarse las manos y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, no me llamaría hasta mañana.

Reí entre dientes por el pensamiento de ella haciendo el paseo de la vergüenza al salir del pórtico hasta mi camioneta.

Pulsé enviar mientras rebuscaba en mi bolso las llaves. La Luna estaba demasiado oculta por las nubes, y las ventanas iluminadas de la casa se encontraban muy lejos como para ofrecer algo de luz al final del estacionamiento. Tuve que confiar en mi tacto.

Maldiciendo cuando me pinché el dedo con una pluma, tropecé con mis zapatillas, casi segura de que sangraba.

Una vez que las llaves estuvieron en mi mano, chupé mi dedo; el ligero sabor metálico me dijo que me atravesó la piel.

—Maldición —murmuré, desbloqueando la puerta de la camioneta.

En los siguientes segundos que pasaron, estuve tan desorientada como para comprender lo que sucedía. En un momento era lanzada de la puerta abierta del auto, y al siguiente recostada con mi rostro pegado en el asiento, sin respirar e inmóvil.

Luché por levantarme, pero no pude, el peso sobre mí era demasiado.

—La pequeña diablilla queda bien en ti, Haru. —La voz arrastraba las palabras, pero me era familiar.

Mi primer pensamiento fue, No me llames así, pero esa objeción fue desestimada rápidamente en favor del terror que sentí mientras una mano levantaba mi ya corta minifalda. Mi brazo derecho estaba inútil, atrapado entre mi cuerpo y el asiento.

Me agarré de él con mi mano izquierda, tratando de empujarme a mí misma hacia arriba, y la mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi muslo me tomó la muñeca. Grité cuando llevó mi brazo hasta mi espalda, sujetándome con firmeza con la otra mano. Su antebrazo presionando mi espalda baja. No podía moverme.

—Tobitaka, bájate de mí. Quítate. —Mi voz tembló, pero traté de darle tanta firmeza como me fuera posible. Pude oler la cerveza en su respiración y algo fuerte en su sudor.

Entonces, una oleada de náusea subió y cayó en mi estómago.

Su mano libre regresó de nuevo a mi muslo izquierdo, su peso contra mi lado derecho, cubriéndome. Mis pies colgaban fuera de la camioneta, la puerta seguía abierta. Traté de levantar mi rodilla para quitarme de debajo de él, y Tobitaka rió de mis patéticos esfuerzos. Cuando movió su mano entre mis piernas abiertas, grité, tratando de bajarlas, ya demasiado tarde.

Primero me retorcí y luché, pensando en quitármelo de encima, y después de darme cuenta de que yo no era rival para su tamaño, comencé a suplicar.

—Tobitaka, detente. Por favor… Estás borracho y te arrepentirás por la mañana.

Oh, Dios mío…

Separó más fuerte mis piernas y el aire golpeó mi cadera desnuda. Escuché el inconfundible sonido de una cremallera, y él rió en mi oído cuando mi racional suplica se mezcló con el llanto.

—No, no, no, no. —Debajo de su peso, no podía respirar lo suficiente para gritar, y mi boca estaba aplastada contra el asiento, amortiguando cualquier protesta que pudiera hacer. Luchando en vano, no podía creer que aquel chico que conocí por casi un año, quien ninguna vez me había faltado el respeto cuando salía con Toramaru, estuviera atacándome en mi propio auto, en el estacionamiento trasero de la casa de fraternidad.

Bajó mis bragas hasta las rodillas, y entre sus esfuerzos para presionarme hacia abajo y mi renovado esfuerzo para huir, escuché el frágil tejido rasgándose.

—Jesús, Haru, siempre supe que tenías un gran culo, pero Cristo, chica. —Su mano se metió entre mis piernas de nuevo y el peso desapareció por un segundo.

Tuve el tiempo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire y gritar. Liberando mi muñeca, golpeó su mano en la nuca de mi cabeza y giró mi rostro hacia el cuero del asiento hasta que estuve en silencio, casi sin poder respirar.

Incluso libre, mi brazo izquierdo era inútil. Apoyé mi mano contra el suelo de la cabina y presioné, pero sólo tuve dolores musculares. Lloré contra los cojines, las lágrimas y la saliva se mezclaban en mi mejilla.

—Por favor, no, por favor, no. Oh, Dios, detente, detente, para… —Odié el sonido de impotencia en mi voz.

Su peso se levantó de mí por un segundo —o había cambiado de opinión, o estaba reposicionándose— no me hizo esperar para saber cuál. Tiró de mis piernas hacia arriba; sentí el tacón de mis zapatillas desgarrar el cuero, mientras pataleé para ganar impulso y apartarlo.

Él me giraba. La sangré pulsaba en mis oídos mientras mi cuerpo se recuperaba para pelear o huir. Y entonces me detuve, porque Tobitaka ya no estaba allí.

Al principio, no pude entender por qué estaba allí, apartado de la puerta, alejándose de mí. Y luego su cabeza golpeó el suelo. Dos veces. Se volvió loco, sus puños golpeaban a la nada. No fue hasta que chocó contra mi camioneta que pude ver con qué —o quién— luchaba.

El chico nunca apartó sus ojos de Tobitaka mientras le daba dos fuertes golpes en el rostro, esquivando los contrarios mientras rodaban y Tobitaka lanzaba golpes inútiles, con sangre fluyendo de su nariz. Finalmente, Tobitaka bajó la cabeza y se lanzó como un toro, pero su esfuerzo fue su perdición, el desconocido lanzó un gancho fácil hacia su mandíbula.

Cuando la cabeza de Tobitaka se alzó, se escuchó un repugnante ruido sordo de algo rompiéndose. Chocó contra el lateral del auto de nuevo, empujando y lanzando golpes ciegos al extraño por segunda vez.

Como si toda la pelea fuera coreografiada, el chico tomó a Tobitaka de los hombros, lo jaló hacia él y le dio un rodillazo debajo de la barbilla. Tobitaka cayó al suelo, gimiendo y quejándose.

El desconocido bajó la mirada, sus puños cerrados, los codos ligeramente flexionados, preparándose para ofrecerle un nuevo golpe si fuera necesario. No lo fue.

Tobitaka estaba casi inconsciente. Me acurruqué contra la puerta del fondo, jadeando y en posición fetal, como si el shock fuera sustituido por pánico. Debí haber gemido, porque sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Rodó a Tobitaka a un costado con una de sus botas y se acercó a la puerta, aún mirándome.

—¿Estás bien? —su tono era bajo, precavido. Quería decirle que sí. Quería asentir con la cabeza, pero no podía. No estaba tan bien—. Voy a llamar al 911. ¿Necesitas asistencia médica o sólo a la policía?

Imaginé a la policía del campus llegando a la escena, los fiesteros huyendo despavoridos por la casa cuando escucharan las sirenas. Fuyuppe y Endo eran dos de los muchos amigos que estaban allí, más de la mitad eran menores de edad y bebían. Sería mi culpa si la fiesta se convertía en el objetivo de la policía. Sería una paria.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No los llames. —Mi voz era ronca.

—¿No llamo a una ambulancia?

Aclaré mi garganta y negué.

—No llames a nadie. No llames a la policía.

Su mandíbula cayó y me miró a través de la extensión del asiento.

— ¿Estoy equivocado, o este chico trató de violarte. —Me estremecí al oír la fea palabra — ¿Y me dices que no llame a la policía? —Cerró su boca de golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirándome fijamente otra vez—. ¿O interrumpí algo que no debí?

Jadeé, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—N-no. Pero sólo quiero irme a casa.

Tobitaka gimió y rodó sobre su espalda.

—Mierda —dijo, sin abrir sus ojos, uno de los cuales estaba hinchado, probablemente estarían cerrados mucho tiempo.

Mi salvador bajó la mirada hacia él, con su mandíbula apretada. Movió su cuello de un lado a otro y luego hacia atrás, relajó sus hombros.

—De acuerdo. Te llevo.

Negué con la cabeza. No estuve a punto de escapar de un ataque sólo para hacer algo tan estúpido como subirme al auto con un desconocido.

— Puedo manejar —dije con voz áspera.

Mis ojos fueron a mi bolsa, debajo de la consola. Todas mis cosas estaban regadas en el suelo del lado del conductor. Él bajó la mirada, se agachó para recoger mis llaves entre los pedazos de mis objetos personales.

—Creo que buscabas esto. —Las colgó entre sus dedos mientras noté que yo no había hecho nada para acercarme a él.

Humedecí mi labio y probé la sangre por segunda vez en esa noche.

Inclinándome un poco hacia la débil iluminación que entraba, tuve la precaución de mantener mi falda hacia abajo. Una ola de mareo se estrelló contra mí mientras fui consciente de lo que casi había ocurrido, y mi mano tembló cuando alargué el brazo para tomar mis llaves.

Frunciendo el ceño, apretó su puño alrededor de ellas y dejó caer su brazo a su costado.

—No puedo dejarte conducir. —

Juzgando por su expresión, mi rostro era un desastre.

Parpadeé, mi mano seguía extendida por las llaves que acababan de ser confiscadas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Marcó tres razones con los dedos.

—Estás temblando, probablemente un efecto secundario del asalto. No tengo idea de si en realidad estás ilesa. Y probablemente has estado bebiendo.

—No —espeté—. Soy el conductor designado.

Arqueó una ceja y miró a su alrededor.

— ¿Quién exactamente te eligió de conductor? Si hubiera estado contigo, por cierto, puede que estuvieras a salvo esta noche. En cambio, entraste a un estacionamiento oscuro, sola, sin poner nada de atención a tu alrededor. Eso es realmente responsable.

De pronto, estaba cabreada. Cabreada con Toramaru por romper mí corazón dos semanas atrás y no estar conmigo esa noche, protegiéndome.

Cabreada con Fuyuppe por convencerme de venir a esta estúpida fiesta, y más cabreada conmigo por aceptar venir. Furiosa con el imbécil apenas consciente que babeaba y sangraba a unos pocos metros. Y molesta con el extraño que tenía mis llaves de rehén, mientras me acusaba de ser una descerebrada y descuidada.

—Entonces, ¿es mi culpa que me atacaran? —Mi garganta ardió, pero me olvidé del dolor—. ¿Es mi culpa que no pueda caminar de una casa hasta mi camioneta sin que uno de los tuyos trate de violarme? —Escupí la palabra hacia él para hacerle ver que podía soportarlo.

—¿Uno de los tuyos? ¿Me comparas con ese pedazo de mierda? —Señaló a Tobitaka, pero sus ojos seguían en los míos—. No soy como él. —Fue cuando noté el delgado anillo plateado atravesando el lado izquierdo de su labio inferior.

Grandioso. Estaba en un estacionamiento, sola, con un extraño insultador, de rostro perforado, que tenía mis llaves. No podía soportar más. Un sollozo salió de mi garganta mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

—¿Me das mis llaves, por favor? —Extendí mi mano, deseando que los temblores disminuyeran.

Tragó saliva, mirándome, y le devolví la mirada a sus ojos oscuros. No podía decir su color en la tenue luz, pero quedaban con su cabello oscuro. Su voz fue más suave, menos hostil.

—¿Vives en el campus? Déjame llevarte. Puedo regresar caminando, y conseguir un aventón luego.

No luché más, asentí, y me agaché por mi bolsa. Me ayudó a guardar mi labial, cartera, tapones, ligas para el cabello, plumas y lápices que se esparcieron en el suelo. La última cosa que recogió fue un paquete de condones. Se aclaró la garganta y me los ofreció.

—Eso no es mío —dije, retrocediendo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Segura?

Cerré mi mandíbula, tratando de no cabrearme otra vez.

—Muy segura.

Miró de vuelta a Tobitaka.

—Hijo de puta. Probablemente iba… —Miró mis llaves y de regreso a Tobitaka, frunciendo el ceño—. Uh… A ocultar la evidencia.

Ni siquiera podía contemplar eso. Metió el paquete cuadrado en el bolsillo frontal de sus jeans.

—Lo tiraré lejos… Es seguro como el infierno que él no lo volverá a intentar. —Con el ceño aún fruncido, su mirada volvió a mí mientras subía al auto y lo encendía—. ¿Estás segura de no llamar a la policía?

Una risa sonó de la puerta trasera de la casa y asentí. Enmarcado exactamente en el centro de la ventana, Toramaru bailaba con sus brazos alrededor de una chica que usaba un vaporoso vestido blanco, alas y un halo.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

En algún momento de mi batalla con Tobitaka, había perdido la diadema con cuernos de demonio que Fuyuppe colocó en mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en la cama, quejándome de que no quería ir a una estúpida fiesta de disfraces.

Sin el accesorio, era sólo una chica con un diminuto vestido de lentejuelas rojo, porque siempre me rehusó a usar un disfraz.

—Estoy segura.

Los faros iluminaron a Tobitaka mientras nos retirábamos del estacionamiento.

Tapó sus ojos con una mano, e intentó sentarse. Pude ver su labio partido, su nariz deformada y los ojos hinchados, incluso desde la distancia.

Era buena idea que no estuviera detrás del volante. Probablemente lo habría atropellado.

Di el nombre de mi dormitorio cuando mi conductor me lo preguntó, y miré fuera de la ventanilla, incapaz de hablar mientras serpenteábamos el campus.

Abrazándome a mí misma, intenté ocultar los temblores que me sacudían cada cinco minutos. No quería que él lo notara, pero no podía detenerlos.

El estacionamiento del dormitorio estaba casi lleno; los lugares cerca de la puerta se encontraban todos ocupados. Angulo la camioneta en un espacio y saltó, rodeando el coche para encontrarse conmigo mientras me deslizaba del asiento del copiloto.

Cerca de perder los nervios, tomé las llaves después de que él activara el seguro de las puertas, y lo seguí hacia el edificio.

—¿Tu identificación? —preguntó cuando llegamos a la puerta principal.

Me temblaban las manos mientras abría mi bolsa y sacaba la tarjeta.

Cuando la tomó de mis dedos, noté la sangre en sus nudillos y jadeé.

—Oh, Dios mío. Estás sangrando.

Él miró su mano y negó con la cabeza.

—Nah. No es mi sangre. —Apretó sus labios y se giró para pasar la tarjeta a través de la puerta de acceso, y me pregunté si me seguiría adentro. No creía poder mantener el control por más tiempo.

Después de abrir la puerta, me entregó mi identificación. A la luz del vestíbulo, pude ver sus ojos con mayor claridad: eran de un oscuro azul-negro debajo de sus cejas.

—¿Estás segura de qué te encuentras bien? —preguntó por segunda vez, y sentí mi cara arrugándose.

Bajando mi barbilla, metí la tarjeta en mi bolso y asentí débilmente.

—Sí. Bien —mentí.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de incredulidad, pasando una mano por su cabello.

—¿Puedo llamar a alguien por ti?

Negué. Tenía que llegar a mi habitación antes de desmoronarme.

— Gracias, pero no. —Pasé a su lado, con cuidado de no rozarlo, y me dirigí a las escaleras.

—¿Haru? —llamó en voz baja, sin moverse de la puerta. Miré hacia atrás, agarrando la barandilla, y nuestros ojos se encontraron—. No fue tu culpa.

Mordí mi labio, fuertemente, asintiendo una vez más antes de girarme y subir corriendo las escaleras, mis zapatillas resonando en los escalones. En el rellano del segundo piso, me detuve abruptamente y regresé mi mirada a la puerta. Él se había ido.

No sabía su nombre, y no podía recordar haberlo visto antes, mucho menos conocerlo. Recordaría esos inusuales ojos oscuros. No tenía idea de quién era… y me llamó por mi nombre. No el nombre de mi identificación —Haruna—, si no Haru, el apodo que llevo desde que salía con Toramaru en nuestro primer año del instituto.

Dos semanas atrás

—¿Quieres subir o quedarte? Fuyuppe se está quedando con Endo este fin de semana… —Mi voz fue juguetona, cantarina—. Su compañero de habitación salió de la ciudad. Significa que tendré el dormitorio para mí sola.

Toramaru y yo teníamos un mes de haber pasado nuestro tercer aniversario.

Así que no había necesidad de ser tímida. Fuyuppe solía decirnos que éramos una vieja pareja de casados. A lo cual yo replicaba:

—Estás celosa. —Y luego ella hacía una seña obscena.

—Hm, sí. Subiré un rato. —Masajeaba su nuca mientras entraba en el aparcamiento del dormitorio y buscaba un área vacía, su expresión era inescrutable.

Una punzada de aprehensión surgió en mi pecho, y me tragué la inquietud.

—¿Está todo bien? —El masajeó su cuello, era una señal de estrés.

Lanzó una rápida mirada en mi dirección.

—Sí. Claro. —

Se estacionó en el primer espacio libre, dejando su BMW entre dos camionetas. Él nunca, nunca, dejaba su más importante tesoro en espacios reducidos. Las puertas golpeadas lo volvían loco. Algo ocurría. Sabía que él se preocupaba por los exámenes parciales, especialmente por cálculo.

Su fraternidad tendría fiestas la noche siguiente, también, lo cual hacía imposible que estudiara el fin de semana antes de los exámenes.

Entramos en el edificio y subimos las escaleras que siempre me ponían los pelos de punta cuando estaba sola. Con Toramaru detrás de mí, noté que se encontraban sucias, con la pintura de las paredes viejas, casi oliendo a rancio. Corrí hasta el último escalón y salimos al pasillo.

Me giré para verlo mientras abría la puerta, sacudí mi cabeza cuando vi el encantador dibujo de un pene que alguien garabateó en la pizarra que Fuyuppe y yo utilizábamos para dejar notas a los otros compañeros de cuartos.

Los dormitorios mixtos eran los más baratos en las universidades. Algunas veces creo que vivo con un grupo de niños de doce años.

—Si te sientes enfermo podemos vernos mañana, ya sabes. —Puse mi palma en su brazo—. O puedes quedarte aquí conmigo, escondido mientras pasamos el fin de semana estudiando para los exámenes… Y hacemos algunas otras actividades para reducir el estrés… —Sonreí con picardía.

Él miró sus zapatos.

Mi corazón se aceleró y de pronto me sentí preocupada. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Quería que lo escupiera, que lo dijera, pero mi mente conjugaba posibilidades alarmantes. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una pelea o un conflicto que me sentía sorprendida.

Caminó dentro de mi habitación y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, no en mi cama.

Fui hacia él, nuestras rodillas chocaron, esperando que me dijera lo que lo tenía de mal humor, o si era sólo preocupación por los próximos exámenes. Mi corazón latía pesadamente, puse una mano en su hombro.

—¿Toramaru?

—Haru, necesitamos hablar.

Mi pulso retumbando en mis oídos se hizo más fuerte, y mi mano cayó de su hombro. Entrelacé mis manos y me senté en la cama, a un metro de él. Mi boca se sentía seca y no podía tragar, mucho menos hablar.

Se quedó en silencio, evitando mis ojos por un par de minutos que se sintieron como una eternidad. Finalmente, levantó su mirada hacia mí. Parecía triste. Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios.

—He estado teniendo algunos… problemas… últimamente. Con otras chicas.

Parpadeé, me alegró estar sentada. Mis piernas no me hubieran sostenido y me habría caído si hubiera estado de pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Mi voz salió ronca—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "problemas" y "otras chicas"?

Suspiró profundamente.

—No es así, no realmente. Quiero decir, no he hecho nada —apartó la mirada y volvió a suspirar—. Pero creo que quiero.

¿Qué diablos?

—No te entiendo —Mi mente trabajaba frenéticamente para salir de esta situación pronto, pero cualquier alternativa parecía tonta.

Se levantó y caminó por el dormitorio dos veces antes de detenerse a medio camino entre la puerta y yo. —Sabes lo importante que es para mí seguir con mi carrera en leyes y política.

Asentí, aún aturdida, en silencio y tratando de seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Conoces la hermandad de las chicas?

Asentí una vez más, recordando que fue una de las cosas que me preocupó cuando él se mudó a la casa de la fraternidad. Al parecer, no me preocupé lo suficiente.

—Hay una chica… en realidad, un par de chicas, que… bueno.

Traté de mantener mi voz racional y normal.

—Toramaru, esto no tiene sentido. Dices que no has hecho nada, o que quieres…

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, así no habría error.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Parecía como si me hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago, porque mi cerebro se negaba a comprender las palabras que él decía. No podía entenderlo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? ¿Qué diablos significa que quieres hacerlo?

Caminó de regreso a la silla, después a la puerta y de regreso. Seguíamos a un metro de distancia.

—¿Qué crees que significa? Jesús. No me hagas decirlo.

Jadeé.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no lo dices? Si ya te imaginas haciéndolo, entonces, ¿por qué mierda no lo dices? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con tus planes…?

—Estaba por llegar a eso. Mira, todo el mundo sabe que una de las peores cosas que arruinan a un candidato político o representante electo es verse envuelto en un escándalo sexual. —Sus ojos se posaron en los míos mientras reconocí su expresión seria—. Soy humano, Haru, y si sigo con estos deseos que me carcomen y los reprimo, probablemente los tendré después, que será peor. Sin embargo, esto me está matando —extendió sus manos sin hacer nada—. No tengo más remedio que sacarlo de mi sistema mientras pueda hacerlo sin que eso arruine mi futuro profesional.

Me dije a mí misma: Esto no está sucediendo. Mi novio de tres años no rompía conmigo porque quería enredarse con otras chicas con descaro.

Parpadeé con fuerza y traté de respirar profundamente, pero no pude. No había oxígeno en la habitación. Lo fulminé con la mirada, en silencio.

Su mandíbula estaba apretada.

—Bien, supongo que intentar que lo comprendieras fue mala idea…

—¿Está es tu idea de que intente comprenderte? ¿Romper conmigo para que así puedas acostarte con otras chicas? ¿Sin sentirte culpable? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—No eres tú, soy yo.

Lo último que pensé antes de tomar mi libro de economía y lanzárselo fue:

¿Cómo puede usar esa mierda de cliché en un momento como este?

* * *

**Hasta otro dia os quiero**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA MINNA les traigo el cap 2 disfruten**

* * *

La voz de Fuyuka me despertó.

—Haruna Otonashi, saca tu trasero de la cama y ve a salvar tu promedio de calificaciones. Por el amor de Dios, si yo hubiese dejado que un chico tirara por los suelos mi confianza académica, nunca habría escuchado el final de la misma.

Hice un ruido desdeñoso desde debajo del edredón antes de asomarme para mirarla.

— ¿Qué confianza académica?

Sus manos estaban en sus caderas, y estaba envuelta en una toalla, recién salida de la ducha.

—Ha, Ha Muy graciosa. Levántate.

Resoplé, pero ella hizo como que no me oía.

—Voy muy bien en las otras clases. ¿No puedo simplemente suspender esta?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Acaso te estás escuchando a ti misma?

Sí, me estaba escuchando a mí misma. Y estaba tan disgustada con mis sentimientos cobardes como Fuyuka —incluso puede que más. Pero la idea de estar sentada al lado de Toramaru durante una hora y media, tres días por semana, era insoportable. No podía saber con certeza lo que su reciente estado de soltería significaría en términos de coquetería y flirteo abierto, pero fuera lo que fuese, no quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Ya era bastante malo imaginarme los detalles.

Ojalá no lo hubiera presionado para tomar, al menos, una clase conmigo ese semestre. Cuando nos apuntamos para las clases de otoño, me preguntó por qué quería tomar Economía —puesto que no era un curso necesario para conseguir mi título de Educación Musical. Me pregunto, si él había imaginado por aquel entonces que ese sería el lugar donde terminaríamos. O si lo había sabido.

—No puedo.

—Puedes, y lo harás —arrancó el edredón de mis manos—. Ahora levántate y métete en la ducha. Tengo que llegar a tiempo para la clase de francés, o el señor Bidet me preguntará sin piedad el pasé composé. Apenas sé el pasado simple en inglés. Dios sabe que no puedo hacerlo en français a primera hora de la mañana

* * *

Llegué delante de la clase justo a las 9:00, sabiendo que Toramaru, siempre puntual, ya estaría allí. El aula era grande y amplia. Deslizándome por la puerta trasera, lo vi, en el medio de la sexta fila. El asiento a su derecha estaba vacío —mi asiento.

El señor Sarutobi había hecho un mapa con la disposición de los alumnos y sus asientos durante la segunda semana de clases, y solía usarla para pasar lista o sumar puntos por la participación en clase. Tendría que hablar con él al finalizar la clase, porque de ninguna manera volvería a sentarme ahí.

Mis ojos recorrieron las filas de atrás. Había dos asientos vacíos. Uno estaba tres filas más atrás, entre un chico que apoyaba su cabeza en la mano, medio dormido, y una chica que estaba bebiendo algo mientras no paraba de hablar con su compañero.

El otro asiento libre estaba en la última fila, al lado de un chico que parecía estar garabateando algo en su libro de texto. Giré en esa dirección al mismo tiempo que el profesor entraba por la puerta lateral a la clase, y el artista levantó la vista para analizar la parte delantera del aula.

Me quedé inmóvil, reconociendo a mi salvador de hacía dos noches. Si hubiese podido moverme, me habría dado la vuelta y habría salido huyendo de la clase. El ataque se reprodujo de nuevo en mi cabeza. El desamparo. El terror. La humillación. Me había acurrucado en la cama y había llorado toda la noche, agradecida por el mensaje de Fuyuka, que me decía que pasaría la noche con Endo.

No le conté lo que había hecho Tobitaka—en parte porque sabía que ella se sentiría responsable de haberse ido y haberme dejado sola. Por otra parte, porque quería olvidar lo que había sucedido.

—Cuando todo el mundo tome asiento, empezaremos la clase. —

El comentario de mi profesor me sacó de mi estupor: yo era la única estudiante que estaba de pie. Me apresuré a sentarme entre la chica habladora y el chico dormido.

Ella me echó un vistazo, sin dejar de contar lo que le había pasado el fin de semana, y cómo, cuándo y con quién había estado. El chico entreabrió un poco los ojos, lo justo como para notar que me deslizaba en la silla que estaba a su lado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

— ¿Está ocupado este asiento? —le susurré. Él negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

—Lo estaba. Pero ella renunció. O dejó de venir. Lo que sea…

Empecé a sacar mis cosas de la mochila, aliviada. Intenté no mirar a Toramaru, pero la disposición de los asientos convirtió ese esfuerzo en un auténtico reto. Su perfectamente arreglado cabello castaño, y la familiar camisa de botones planchada que solía llevar, atraían a mis ojos cada vez que se movía.

Sabía el efecto que causaban esos cuadros grises de su camisa con lo aperlado brillante de sus ojos. Lo conocía desde noveno grado. Lo vi cambiar de estilo, pasar de ser el chico que llevaba pantalones cortos y zapatillas de deporte todos los días, a ser el joven que mandaba las camisas a ser planchadas, que tenía los zapatos siempre limpios, y que siempre parecía que había salido de la portada de una revista.

Había visto a más de una profesora girar la cabeza a su paso, para después estudiar atentamente su cuerpo perfecto y fuera de lo común.

Durante el tercer curso de secundaria teníamos Inglés juntos. Él centró su atención en mí desde el primer día de clase, mostrando su sonrisa con hoyuelos en mi dirección antes de sentarse, invitándome a unirme a su grupo de estudio y preguntándome por mis planes para el fin de semana, hasta que finalmente, él también se convirtió en parte de ellos.

Nunca me habían convencido para algo tan rápido. Como nuestro delegado de clase, era conocido por todos, e hizo un esfuerzo considerable para llegar a familiarizarse con todo el mundo. Como deportista, era toda una estrella para el equipo de béisbol. Como estudiante, su nivel de calificaciones se encontraba entre los diez mejores. Como miembro del equipo de debate, era conocido por sus argumentos concluyentes y su récord imbatible.

Como novio, era paciente y atento, y nunca me presionaba demasiado lejos o demasiado rápido. Nunca olvidaba un cumpleaños o un aniversario.

Nunca me hizo dudar de sus intenciones sobre nosotros. Una vez que nuestra relación se hizo oficial, él cambió mi nombre —y todo el mundo siguió su ejemplo, incluida yo.

—Tú eres mi Haru—me dijo,

No tenía una gran familia. Sus padres se encontraban casados sólo políticamente, por lo demás, estaban siempre en desacuerdo el uno con el otro.

Tenía una hermana llamada Yuka y un hermano llamado Goenji.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había dejado de ser Haruna, y empecé a luchar a diario para recuperar esa parte de mí misma que había dejado de lado por él. No era la única cosa a la que había renunciado, ni la más importante. Pero era la única que podría recuperar.

Entre el intento de evitar mirar a Toramaru durante los cincuenta minutos que duró la clase, y el hecho de que me había saltado ese período durante dos semanas, mi cerebro estaba lento y poco cooperativo. Cuando la clase terminó, me di cuenta de que había absorbido muy poco de la lección.

Seguí al señor Sarutobi hasta su oficina, pensando en todas las apelaciones que podía hacerle para que me diera tiempo de ponerme al día con sus clases.

Hasta ese momento, no me había preocupado por suspender la asignatura. Ahora que la posibilidad de hacerlo se había convertido en una probabilidad, estaba aterrorizada. Nunca había suspendido una clase. ¿Qué iba a decirles a mis padres y a mi asesor escolar? Este suspenso estaría en mi expediente para el resto de mi vida.

—Está bien, señorita Otonashi—el señor Sarutobi retiró un libro de texto y un montón de notas de su desordenada carpeta, y giró en dirección a su oficina como si yo no estuviera ahí—. Explíqueme su caso.

Me aclaré la garganta.

— ¿Mi caso?

Cansadamente, me miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Has faltado dos semanas enteras a clase… incluyendo el examen semestral, y hoy tampoco has asistido. Supongo que estás aquí de pie, en mi oficina, para darme un intento de explicación sobre por qué no deberías suspender Macroeconomía. Espero con ansias esa explicación —suspiró, mientras guardaba su libro de texto—. Siempre pienso que he escuchado todas las excusas posibles, pero acaban sorprendiéndome muchas veces. Así que, adelante. No tengo todo el día, y supongo que usted tampoco.

Tragué saliva.

—Sí estuve hoy en clase. Es sólo que me senté en otro sitio.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Voy a creerte, puesto que te has acercado a hablar conmigo justo al final de la clase. Eso es un día más de participación a tu favor, que asciende a un cuarto de punto. Pero sigues teniendo seis clases perdidas y un cero en un examen muy importante.

Oh, Dios mío. Como si hubiera quitado un tapón, las excusas y aclaraciones empezaron a salir a borbotones.

—Mi novio me ha dejado, y está en estas clases, y no soporto verlo, y mucho menos volver a sentarme a su lado ¡Oh, Dios mío, me perdí el examen semestral! Voy a suspender. Nunca he suspendido ninguna clase… —

Como si ese discurso no hubiera sido lo suficientemente humillante, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, y se extendieron por mis mejillas. Me mordí los labios para no empezar a llorar abiertamente, concentrándome en observar su escritorio, incapaz de mirar la expresión de repulsión que imaginaba que él tendría.

Oí un suspiro al mismo tiempo que un pañuelo apareció delante de mi vista.

—Es su día de suerte, señorita Otonashi.

Tomé el pañuelo y lo presioné contra mis mejillas mojadas, mientras me giraba para mirarle cautelosamente.

—Da la casualidad de que tengo una hija sólo un poco menor que usted. Recientemente pasó por una ruptura muy desagradable. Mi perfecta estudiante de promedio diez se convirtió en un desastre emocional, que no hacía otra cosa que llorar, dormir, y volver a llorar, durante unas dos semanas. Entonces, recapacitó y decidió que ningún chico arruinaría su récord escolar. Por comprensión a mi hija, le daré una oportunidad. Una. Si la desperdicia, recibirá la nota que se ha ganado al final del semestre. Lo entiende, ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras más lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

—De acuerdo —mi profesor empezó a sentirse incómodo, y me dio otro pañuelo—. Oh, por el amor de Pete; como le dije a mi hija, no hay ningún chico en el planeta que se merezca toda esta angustia. Lo sé bien, yo solía ser uno de esos chicos… —garabateó algo en un papel y me lo entregó—. Aquí está el correo electrónico de un tutor que da mis clases, Yuuto Fudo. Si no está usted familiarizada con sus sesiones de enseñanza suplementaria, le aconsejo que empiece a familiarizarse con ellas. Usted, sin duda, necesita también una serie de tutorías cara a cara. Él fue un estudiante excelente en mi clase, hace dos años, y ha sido mi tutor particular, al que recurro desde entonces. Le daré los detalles del proyecto que quiero que me entregue, como remplazo del examen trimestral que no hizo.

Se me escapó otro sollozo cuando le di las gracias, y pensé que él estaba por explotar de desagrado.

—Bueno, bueno, está bien, de nada… —sacó la distribución de asientos de clase—. Enséñeme dónde se sentará a partir de ahora en mis clases, así podrá ganarse esos cuartos de punto por la asistencia.

Le señalé mi nuevo asiento, y él escribió mi nombre en el rectángulo. Tenía la oportunidad que necesitaba. Solamente debía ponerme en contacto con ese tal Sora y centrarme en el proyecto. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

La cola en el Starbucks para el sindicato estudiantil era ridículamente larga, pero llovía y yo no estaba de humor para empaparme cruzando la calle, e ir a la cafetería indie que había detrás del campus, para obtener mi dosis antes de las clases de la tarde. Por otro lado, ese era también el lugar en el que probablemente estaba Toramaru; íbamos allí casi todos los días después de comer. En principio, él solía evitar las "empresas monstruosas" como Starbucks, incluso aunque el café fuera mejor.

—De ninguna forma me dará tiempo a cruzar el campus si espero en esta cola —gruñó Fuyuka irritada, inclinándose para ver cuántas personas había delante de nosotras—. Nueve personas. ¡Nueve! Y otras cinco esperando sus bebidas. ¿Quién demonios son todas estas personas? —el hombre que estaba delante nuestro nos miró por encima de su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

Ella le devolvió el gesto, y yo me mordí los labios para no reírme.

— ¿Adictos a la cafeína como nosotras? —sugerí.

—Uff —resopló, y luego me agarró del brazo—. Casi se me olvida, ¿has oído lo que le pasó a Tobitaka el sábado por la noche?

Mi estómago se redujo. Precisamente la noche que quería olvidar, no me dejaba tranquila. Negué con la cabeza.

—Le asaltaron en el aparcamiento de detrás de la casa. Un par de chicos querían su cartera. Probablemente gente sin techo, dijo él —eso es lo que logramos por tener el campus justo en el centro de una gran ciudad. Al final no consiguieron nada, los desgraciados, pero, maldita sea, la cara de Tobitaka está bien golpeada —se acercó más a mí—. Él realmente se ve mucho más caliente así. Grrr, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Me sentí enferma, quedándome allí quieta y muda, fingiendo interés en vez de refutar las explicaciones de Tobitaka sobre cómo le habían partido la cara.

—Bueno, mierda. Voy a tener que traquetear como una estrella de rock para llegar a tiempo a la clase de poli-ciencias. No puedo retrasarme, tenemos examen. Te veo después —me dio un abrazo rápido y salió corriendo.

Avancé hacia adelante con la cola, mientras mi mente viajaba hasta la noche del sábado por enésima vez. No podía quitarme aún de la cabeza lo vulnerable que me había sentido. Nunca había estado ciega sobre el hecho de que los chicos eran más fuertes.

Toramaru me había levantado en sus brazos tantas veces que ni las podía contar, una vez incluso me había lanzado sobre su hombro y había corrido por las escaleras conmigo, mientras yo me agarraba a su espalda, boca abajo y riendo. Fácilmente me había abierto frascos y botes que yo no podía abrir, o había trasladado muebles que yo a duras penas habría podido desplazar un poco. Su fuerza para mí se hizo evidente incluso cuando yo le ayudaba a entrenar, y veía sus duros músculos.

Hacía dos semanas, me había roto el corazón, y nunca antes me había sentido tan herida, tan vacía.

Pero él nunca usó su fuerza física en mi contra. No, eso lo hizo Tobitaka. Tobitaka, un buen mozo del campus que no tenía ningún problema en conseguir chicas. Un chico que nunca me había dado a entender que pudiera —o quisiera hacerme daño, o que me veía como a alguien más que la novia de Toramaru. Podría culpar al alcohol… pero no. El alcohol te desinhibe.

No provoca violencia criminal donde antes no la había.

—Siguiente.

Salí de mis ensoñaciones y miré por encima del mostrador, preparada para hacer mi pedido habitual, y allí estaba el chico de la noche del sábado. El chico al lado del cual había evitado sentarme esa mañana en economía. Mi boca estaba abierta, pero no dije nada. Otra vez, la noche del sábado se recreó en mi mente. Me sonrojé, recordando la posición en la que había estado, todo lo que él seguramente había visto antes de intervenir, lo tonta que debía considerarme.

Pero después, él me había dicho que no era mi culpa. Y me llamó por mi nombre. El nombre que no había utilizado, desde hacía dieciséis días.

Mi pequeño deseo de que no me reconociera no fue concedido. Le devolví su mirada penetrante, y pude ver que él me recordaba, claramente. Me mortificó. Me sonrojé.

— ¿Estás lista para hacer tu pedido? —su pregunta me sacó de mi desconcierto. Su voz era tranquila, pero sentí su exasperación por los clientes que estaban detrás de mí.

—Un Gran Café Americano. Por favor —mis palabras fueron un murmullo, por lo que esperé a que me pidiese que lo repitiera.

Pero él marcó la copa, y fue entonces cuando noté las dos o tres capas de gasa fina y blanca, envueltas alrededor de sus nudillos. Pasó la copa a la barrista y pidió la bebida, mientras yo le extendía mi tarjeta de crédito.

— ¿Te encuentras bien hoy? —me preguntó, sus palabras sonando aparentemente casuales, sin embargo, estando llenas de significado para nosotros. Tomó mi tarjeta y me la devolvió junto con el recibo.

—Estoy bien. —

Los nudillos de sus manos estaban raspados, pero no severamente heridos. Mientras agarraba la tarjeta y el recibo, sus dedos rozaron los míos. Tiré rápidamente de mi mano.

—Gracias.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero no dijo nada más.

—Quiero un macchiato de caramelo, y que sea ligero. —La chica impaciente que estaba detrás de mí ordenó su pedido desde mi hombro, sin tocarme, pero presionando demasiado mí espacio personal para mi comodidad.

Su mandíbula se tensó casi imperceptiblemente cuando desvié la mirada hacia ella.

Marcando la copa, él le dijo el total en un tono cortado, mientras me miraba una vez más a medida que me apartaba. No sé si me volvió a mirar después de eso. Esperé mi café al otro lado del establecimiento, y me alejé sin añadir mi dosis habitual de leche y tres sobres de azúcar.

La economía era un campo de estudio, por lo que la lista de anotados era enorme —probablemente unos doscientos estudiantes. Podía evitar el contacto visual con dos chicos en medio de tanta gente durante las seis semanas de clase que quedaban del semestre de otoño, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Bien lo subi con mas atraso de lo que pensaba pero lo subi...**

**Ahora quien me deja un lindo comentario que diga que le gusta y si quieren otro para la semana que viene**

**Bye Bye dice Andre**

**PD: Pasen a leer Existence y si encontraron algun fallo diganme**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien a todos los seguidores de esta historia por fin venimos el cap. 3 de easy.**

**Esta es una adaptación del fabuloso libro de Tamara Webber**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Obedientemente le envié un e-mail al tutor de economía cuando volví al dormitorio después de clase, y empecé mi tarea de historia del arte. Mientras estaba escribiendo un ensayo sobre un escultor neoclásico, mascullé un agradecimiento a mi neurótica interior por mantenerme al día en mis clases no economistas.

Con Fuyuppe en el trabajo, me pude concentrar en una tarde de estudio tranquilo. Aquí en nuestra microscópica habitación, ella no podía dejar de ser una distracción casi constante. La semana pasada, mientras intentaba estudiar para un examen de algebra, tuvo lugar la siguiente conversación:

— ¡Tenía que tener esas zapatillas para mi trabajo, papi! —Argumentó en su celular—. Dijiste que querías que aprendiese el valor de trabajar mientras estoy en la universidad, y siempre dices que una persona debería vestirse para el éxito, así que sólo estoy tratando de seguir tus sabias palabras.

Cuando me miró, rodé mis ojos. Mi compañera de habitación era camarera en un elegantísimo restaurante en el centro, una posición que usaba frecuentemente como excusa para sobrepasar su presupuesto en ropa. Unos zapatos de trescientos dólares, ¿esenciales para un trabajo que pagaba nueve dólares la hora? Ahogué una risa cuando me guiñó un ojo.

Su padre siempre se derrumbaba, especialmente cuando ella usaba la palabra que empieza con P —papi.

No esperaba una respuesta rápida de Yuuto Fudo como alumno de segundo ciclo, y tutor de una enorme clase como la del Dr. Sarutobi, tenía que estar muy ocupado. También estaba segura de que no estaría muy entusiasmado por enseñar a una decepcionante estudiante de segundo año que se había saltado los exámenes de mitad de trimestre y dos semanas de clase, y que nunca había asistido a una de sus sesiones de tutoría. Estaba preparada para demostrarle que trabajaría duro para ponerme al día y que saldría de su cabeza tan pronto como fuera posible.

Quince minutos después de que le enviara el e-mail, mi bandeja de entrada sonó. Él había contestado, en el mismo tono formal que yo había elegido después de cambiar una y otra vez el nombre por el apellido y viceversa, al final decidiéndome por Sr. Fudo.

"Srta. Otonashi,

El Dr. Sarutobi me ha informado de su necesidad de ponerse al día en macroeconomía y el proyecto que usted necesita completar para remplazar el examen de mitad de trimestre. Puesto que le ha dado su consentimiento para hacer este trabajo, no hay necesidad de compartir conmigo la razón por la que ha quedado tan rezagada.

Estoy contratado como tutor, así que esto entra dentro de la descripción de mi trabajo.

Podemos encontrarnos en el campus, preferentemente en la biblioteca, para hablar del proyecto. Es detallado, y requerirá una gran cantidad de investigación de su parte. He sido instruido por el Dr. Sarutobi en cuanto al nivel de asistencia que debo proporcionar. Básicamente, él quiere ver lo que usted puede hacer sola. Estaré disponible para preguntas generales, por supuesto.

Mis sesiones de tutoría en grupo son los lunes, miércoles y jueves de 1:00 a 2:00, pero esos cubren la materia actual. Asumo que usted necesitará más asistencia por la materia que se perdió durante las dos pasadas semanas. Déjeme saber las horas en las que está usted disponible para encontrarnos en sesiones de tutoría individuales, y coordinaremos desde ahí.

YF."

Apreté la mandíbula. Aunque era perfectamente educado, el tono de este e-mail apestaba a condescendencia… Hasta su firma al final del todo: YF.

¿Estaba él siendo amistoso, o casual, o estaba ridiculizando mi intento de sonar como una estudiante seria y madura? Había aludido a la ruptura en mi e-mail, esperando que no quisiera o preguntaría los detalles. Ahora me sentía como si él no sólo había evitado saber lo detalles, sino que pensó mal de mí por dejar que una crisis amorosa afectara a mi vida académica.

Leí su email otra vez y me enfadé aún más. ¿Así que pensaba que yo era demasiado tonta para entender el material del curso sola?

"Sr. Fudo,

No puedo asistir a sus sesiones porque tengo historia del arte los lunes y miércoles de 1:00 a 2:30, y enseño los jueves por la tarde en la escuela media. Vivo en el campus y estoy disponible para encontrarme con usted los lunes y los miércoles por la tarde, y casi todos los días al anochecer. También estoy libre los fines de semana cuando no estoy enseñando.

He empezado a leer el material del curso sobre el PIB1, IPC2, e inflación, y estoy trabajando en las preguntas de revisión que hay al final del capítulo 9. Si quiere reunirse conmigo para transmitirme los requisitos del proyecto, estoy segura de que puedo ponerme al día en el curso normal yo sola.

Haruna."

Pulsé enviar y me sentí superior durante unos veinte segundos. En realidad, apenas había mirado el capítulo 9. Hasta ahora, parecía más una algarabía con signos de dólar y cambios confusos arrojados por diversión, que unos gráficos comprensibles de oferta y demanda. En cuanto el PIB y el IPC, sabía lo que esos acrónimos significaban… O algo así.

Oh, Dios. Había rechazado altivamente al tutor proporcionado por mi profesor —el profesor que no estaba obligado a darme una segunda oportunidad, pero que lo había hecho.

Cuando mi bandeja sonó otra vez, tragué saliva antes de abrirla. Había un nuevo mensaje de Yuuto Fudo.

"Haruna,

Si prefieres ponerte al día por tu cuenta, es tu decisión, claro. Reuniré la información del proyecto y nos podemos reunir, digamos, ¿el miércoles justo después de las 2:00?

YF

PD: ¿Qué enseñas?"

Su respuesta no parecía enfadada. Era cortés. Simpático, incluso. Yo estaba tan sensible últimamente que no podía juzgar nada claramente.

"Yuuto,

Doy clases particulares a estudiantes de orquesta —en la escuela media y superior—, de contrabajo. Acabo de recordar que quedé en ayudar con el transporte de los instrumentos de dos de mis estudiantes a un programa, este miércoles por la tarde (conduzco una camioneta, para transportar mis propios instrumentos musicales grandes, sofás, colchones…).

¿Estás libre algún día al anochecer? ¿O el sábado?

HO"

Había tocado el contrabajo desde que tenía diez años. En cuarto curso, uno de los dos bajistas de la orquesta tuvo una pequeña colisión jugando al futbol el segundo fin de semana del curso, teniendo como resultado una clavícula rota.

Nuestra profesora de orquesta, la Srta. Alicia, había mirado sobre el enorme mar de violinistas, buscando a alguien para que lo remplazara.

— ¿Alguien? —chirrió.

Cuando nadie se ofreció voluntario, levanté la mano. Incluso el instrumento de medio tamaño me empequeñecía en aquel entonces; necesitaba un peldaño para tocarlo, un hecho que había dado a mis compañeros de orquesta una diversión sin fin. Las burlas no pararon en la escuela.

—Cariño, ¿no es raro para una chica elegir ese instrumento? —preguntó mi madre. Todavía estaba enfadada porque yo había rechazado aprender a tocar el piano en lugar del violín. Ella estaba inmediatamente en desacuerdo con mi nueva preferencia.

—Sí —la fulminé con la mirada y ella rodó los ojos.

Mi madre nunca había perdido su desdén hacia el instrumento que amaba tocar por la manera en que unía y dirigía al resto de la orquesta. También me encantaba la incredulidad en las caras de los otros concursantes durante las competiciones regionales, su seguridad de que yo no era tan buena como ellos por mi género, y la manera en que les demostraba que yo era mejor.

Para cuando cumplí los quince años, había alcanzado mis 1,67 metros de altura y podía actuar con un instrumento que medía tres cuartos, sin necesidad de ajustar la altura, aunque era algo cercano.

Durante el pasado año, había dado clases a estudiantes locales —todos ellos chicos—cada uno, petulante e impertinente hasta que me escuchaban tocar.

"Haruna,

¿Contrabajo? Interesante. Estoy ocupado al anochecer esta semana, y también la mayoría de los fines de semana. No quiero que pierdas tiempo en esto, así que te enviaré la información del proyecto esta noche, y podemos discutirlo por e-mail hasta que podamos sincronizar nuestros horarios. ¿Te parece bien?

YF

PD: Te tendré en cuenta si compro un aparato grande o necesito mudarme."

"Yuuto

Gracias, sí, eso sería genial (me refiero a que me mandes la información, no a tu descarada resolución de usarme por la capacidad de mi coche. ¡No eres mejor que mis amigos! Ellos evitan los alquileres de U-Haul3, los gastos de reparto, y me pagan con cervezas).

HO"

"Haruna,

Te mandaré los detalles específicos del proyecto cuando llegue a casa, y podremos discutir.

El sistema de trueque es sólo la economía primitiva del trabajo, ya sabes. (¿Y eres suficientemente mayor para beber cerveza?)

YF"

"Yuuto,

Está lejos de mí hacer un uso efectivo de la economía prehistórica. Y supongo que los amigos que pagan con cerveza son mejores que los que no pagan de ninguna manera. (Respecto a mi edad—no creo que la calificación del trabajo de Tutor de economía te haga estar al tanto de ese tipo de información personal.)

HO"

"Haruna,

Touché. Sólo confiaré en que no hagas que me arresten por suministrar alcohol a menores.

Tienes razón—los estudiantes universitarios empobrecidos y carentes como yo deberían respetar los métodos de negociación de transporte probados y verdaderos.

YF"

Sonreí a su sincera admisión de no tener coche, mi cara cayó cuando lo comparé con el sentido de auto-importancia que tenía Toramaru de su coche.

Justo antes de que nos graduáramos sus padres le dieron su Mustang a su hermano de dieciséis años, quien había destrozado su Jeep el fin de semana anterior. Como un regalo de graduación temprano, ellos sustituyeron el Mustang de Toramaru por un nuevo BMW—negro y elegante, con todas las mejoras disponibles, incluyendo asientos de cuero y un equipo de música que podías escuchar a una manzana de distancia.

Maldita sea. Tenía que dejar de vincular cada cosa que me pasaba con Toramaru. Entonces me di cuenta de que él todavía era mi defecto. Durante los tres últimos años, nos habíamos convertido en el hábito del otro. Y aunque él había separado su hábito de mí cuando se fue, yo no había separado mi hábito de él.

Todavía lo estaba atando a mi presente, a mi futuro. La verdad era que ahora Toramaru pertenecía a mi pasado, y ya era hora de que empezara a aceptarlo, por mucho que doliera hacerlo.

Tan pronto como llegamos al campus el primer año, Toramaru se había comprometido con la fraternidad de su padre. A pesar de la necesidad de mi novio de una elitista afiliación, yo nunca había compartido esa aspiración. A él no pareció importarle cuando le dije que prefería no meterme en ninguna hermandad, siempre que yo apoyara su necesidad de pertenecer a una para su futuro político. Una vez me dijo que de alguna manera le gustaba que yo fuese una novia MI.

— ¿Una MI? ¿Qué es eso?

Él se rió y dijo:

—Significa que eres malditamente independiente.

Cuando se marchó de mi habitación hacía ya casi tres semanas, no se me había ocurrido que se estaba llevando con él mi círculo social cuidadosamente cultivado. Sin mi relación con Toramaru, no tenía invitación automática a las fiestas o eventos de la fraternidad, aunque Endo e Fuyuppe podrían invitarme a algunas porque entraba dentro de la lista de cosas aceptables que llevar a cualquier fiesta: alcohol y chicas.

Impresionante. Había pasado de ser una novia independiente a una parafernalia de fiesta.

Pasar al lado de grupos de mis antiguos amigos era incómodo en el mejor de los casos. Justo fuera de la biblioteca principal, mesas de chicos de fraternidad vendían café, jugo y pasteles todas las mañanas durante una semana para ganar dinero como entrenamiento de liderazgo. Armados con barbacoas portátiles, los Tri-Delt acamparon en tiendas sobre el césped para mostrar la situación de los sin-techo (le sugerí a Kazemaru que la mayoría de los sin techo no tendrían barbacoas Coleman portátiles y equipos de camping REI, y él resopló y dijo: —Sí, ya lo dije. Mi aviso cayó en oídos sordos).

No podía dejar mi dormitorio y caminar en cualquier dirección sin pasar al lado de personas con quienes yo había tenido relaciones sin complicaciones tan sólo unos días antes. Ahora, sus ojos se deslizaban a otro lado cuando caminaba junto a ellos, aunque algunos todavía sonreían o saludaban antes de pretender estar metidos en una conversación con cualquier otra persona. Unos pocos me decían "Hola, Haru". No les dije que ya no usaba ese nombre.

Al principio, Fuyuppe insistió en que los desaires estaban en mi cabeza, pero después de dos semanas, ella de mala gana estuvo de acuerdo.

—La gente siente que necesita elegir bandos cuando una relación termina, es la naturaleza humana—dijo, sus clases de psicología entrando en acción—. Aun así, cobardes.

Aprecié que ignorase su desinteresado análisis para apoyarme. No me sorprendió que prácticamente todos eligieran a Toramaru. Era uno de ellos, después de todo. Él era futuro líder extrovertido y encantador. Yo era la novia tranquila y linda, pero algo extraña… Después de la ruptura, me convertí en sólo una estudiante no hermanada—para todos, excepto para Fuyuppe.

El martes, pasamos a la pareja real del campus. Toko era la presidenta de la hermandad de Fuyuppe y Lika. Era el vicepresidente de la fraternidad de Toramaru.

— ¡Hola, Fuyuppe! Magnífico conjunto —dijo Toko, como si yo no estuviera allí. Lika levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Fuyuppe, sus ojos se posaron en mí, pero no reconoció mi existencia más de lo que su novia lo había hecho.

— ¡Gracias! —Dijo Fuyuppe— Gilipollas —murmuró justo después, enlazando su brazo con el mío.

Cuando me mudé a mi dormitorio hacía ya un año, estuve horrorizada al descubrir que tenía una compañera de habitación que encarnaba el estereotipo de chica de hermandad. Fuyuppe ya había reclamado la cama que estaba más cerca de la ventana. Encima de la cabecera había pegado los pompones azules y dorados de la escuela a un recorte enorme que decía "FUYUKA" que estaba recubierto con purpurina dorada. Alrededor de las letras gigantes había carteles cubiertos de fotos de eventos y bienvenidas, de animadoras con corpulentos jugadores de futbol.

Mientras estaba parada mirando con la boca abierta a su reflectante lado de nuestra pequeña habitación, ella apareció a través de la puerta.

—Oh ¡Hola! ¡Tú debes de ser Haruna! ¡Soy Fuyuppe!

Diplomáticamente, no expresé el comentario de ninguna mierda de las que se me vinieron a la cabeza.

—Como no estabas aquí, elegí la cama, ¡espero que no te importe! Casi he terminado de desempacar, así que puedo ayudarte.

Vistiendo una camiseta de la universidad, que combinaba casi exactamente con su cabello morado sin peinar, tomó mi bolsa más pesada y la balanceó sobre la cama.

—He puesto una pizarra en la puerta para que podamos dejarnos mensajes la una a la otra. Fue idea de mi madre, realmente, pero pareció una sugerencia útil, ¿no crees?

Parpadeé hacia ella, murmurando "Uh-huh", mientras ella abría mi bolsa y empezaba a sacar las pertenencias que había traído de casa. Tenía que haber algún error. Había llenado una larga hoja de preferencias de atributos de compañera de habitación, y esta chica parecía que no tenía ninguna de esas deseadas cualidades. Yo básicamente había descrito: un ratón de biblioteca silenciosa y estudiosa que se fuera a la cama a una hora decente. Una no-fiestera que no trajera un desfile de chicos a nuestra habitación, o la convirtiera en la sede de planta de la cerveza pong.

—Es Haru, en realidad —le dije.

—Haru ¡muy lindo! Aunque tengo que admitir que me gusta Haruna. Tan elegante. Tienes suerte, ¡puedes elegir! Yo de alguna manera estoy atascada con Fuyuka. Es bueno que me guste, ¿eh? Bien, Haru, ¿dónde deberíamos colgar este cartel de… qué es esto?

Miré al cartel que sostenía, el retrato de uno de mis cantantes favoritos, quien también tocaba el contrabajo.

—Esperanza Spalding.

—Nunca he oído nada de ella. ¡Pero es linda! —Había cogido un puñado de tachuelas y saltó sobre mi cama para presionarlo contra la pared—. ¿Qué tal aquí?

Fuyuppe y yo habíamos recorrido un largo camino en quince meses.

* * *

**TAN TAN **

**Se nota que Haruna tenía amigos ¿no lo creéis?**

**Esperamos ansiosas sus comentarios hasta la otra**

**CHAO CHAO**


End file.
